Blood Stained Soccer Ball
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: Natsumi was always alone. Nobody loved her. Everybody hated her just because she was rich and prissy. But every tough and mean person in the world has some kind of a back-story with bitter memories or way too much passion. Which one was hers? Read to find out.


**HIYYA Y'ALL! HRU? Sorry for disappearing like that, I had exams.**

**A recent study indicated that, in the present eon, there are A LOT of Natsumi haters. So I wrote this.**

**PS, This has something to do with roses.**

**Cass: *whispers* she's in the 'zone' for writing something sooo… girly…**

**Moi: moi can hear that ya know.**

**(H yper T ext T ransfer P rotocol): / / d b . t t/UnzKHe3V**

* * *

**Blood Stained Soccer Ball**

In a dark room, a person sat on a black chair. She was looking just staring emptily, at a huge portrait of a woman, a woman with exactly the same features like her, red wavy hair and orange eyes. Her clothing were simple, but she was looking really pretty on them, a white shirt and a violet skirt and a lavender colored ribbon…

She sat there for many, many hours. But suddenly a tear dropped from her cheeks. Why? Because today was a special day for Raimon Natsumi, Today was the day where exactly two years ago everything changed for her...

* * *

**_-Flashback: 2 years ago-_**

* * *

"Natsumi, can you come here for a second?" a woman with exactly the same features like her, but a bit like an older version of her, asked the little girl who was in a in a white dress. She was only 10 years old.

"Something wrong, mommy?" The little girl asked her mom with a huge beautiful smile on her face.

"Nothing wrong sweetie; I was wondering if you could take care of your little sister, Miyuki because me and your father are going outside of town for some work. Can you do that for me honey, you are a big girl now aren't you?" asked the woman as she was looking at her daughter with big eyes.

"SURE MOM! Don't worry about Miyuki or me, just have fun with dad, okay?!" Young Natsumi was very excited and proud because for the first time, her parents had entrusted her with this job.

After a few minutes, her parents left the huge mansion and it turned really silent. Natsumi decided to check her sister and found her sleeping.

_"Good, this will be much easier than I thought…"_ She thought and then returned to her room and started doing her homework.

Natsumi, as she had school in the morning, finished her homework and went to sleep at 10 PM.

_3 hours later…_

Natsumi was fast asleep. It was 1 AM by then.

In her sleep, she saw a dream. It was a very beautiful dream. But still, it was more likely a nightmare.

_It was a very beautiful place where the sky was white. She was walking in a valley, Full of flowers especially white roses. She started to pick up all of the white roses in a basket. That's when her mother appeared. She hugged her mother very tightly but dropped her basket full of flowers. When she bent to pick the basket up, her mother moved a bit away from her. But she was standing still and she didn't walk. Natsumi tried to pick up the basket but she couldn't. It drifted away, and away, it moved more far away the more she proceeded towards it. She began to run towards it, leaving her mother behind. Fortunately it stopped, near a car. She recognized it. It was her father's car, the one her parents left home that night. She bowed to pick up the basket and out of nowhere, her mother appeared next to the car. Then she disappeared again. Confused and curious Natsumi opened the door of the car. Inside, her mother and father were sitting inside it. Then a mysterious flash and everything changed. The sky became black as leviathan blood. The flowers started dying but only the roses remained, but they were not white. They turned red like, smutty human blood. She turned to the car and found her parents, still as stone, cold as ice. They were… no more…_

Natsumi jumped out of her bed in horror and ran towards their parent's room. She was sweating and her breathing was very heavy. But her parents were not there. They still hadn't returned.

When suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening and someone ran towards her, which scared her a little. But it was just the her fathers elder brother…

"N-N-N-Natsumi, dear a-a-are you ok-k-kay?" The man with an awful hairstyle spoke with a nervous voice. The young girl wasn't sure about what to say next, but she spoke up-

"I'm… fine… But where are my parents?"

"Ohh dear…" He didn't know what to say so he hugged her tightly and began to cry making the unsure girl more confused.

"Uncle, can you tell me what happened to my parents… please?!" the girl hoped to get an answer of that her parents were safe.

The invisible eyes of her uncle looked at Natsumi through his glasses and decided to tell her the truth. But seeing this girls shimmering eyes, he couldn't do it properly.

"N-N-Natsumi, your parents are… d… they are not coming back again… ever…" He hoped the little girl understood what he meant but he was wrong.

"What do you mean that they ARE no coming back?! They can't leave me… tomorrow is my birthday… and they… they just CAN NOT do that." tears started to drop from her cheeks… sad, tired and confused were how she was, and in final, she fell asleep on her uncles shoulders.

_"Oh, dear, let's just put you in bed" _he thought and then he took the sleepy girl to her room and put her in bed and then went to check her sister and left the house, but he was sure that he would come back tomorrow to take care of the children.

"If you are still with me, then I want to tell you… your parents… are… no more…" He whispered into her ear as hr laid her in bed and covered her with a blanket.

_"My dear brother, I suppose that I can take care of your children and I have not regrets doing that, but how am going to tell them the truth of what happened to you and your wife?" _with this, Mr. Raimon, yes the original Mr. Raimon who was the director of Raimon junior high, returned home, very ensure about what would happen the next day.

**_The next morning…_**

The sun rose and sunlight began to spread through the world. A ray of sunlight shined through the open window and into the dark room where Natsumi was sleeping.

Natsumi woke up because of the growing lightshow and crippling of the birds and tried to remember what had happened last night. But nothing came to her. She only remembered sadness… That was the last feeling she felt. But then she looked out the window at a place filled with lots ands lots of colorful flowers in the backyard. It was her favorite place in the world.

She used to spend all her time there with her mother. But that empty feeling was still growing in her heart. She looked at her right and saw a bush of white roses, and in that moment a memory came into her head, it was a happy one, but the only thing that feels is a pain in her chest, yet a very warm and securing feeling. Natsumi doesn't know why, because she thinks just at that happy memory.

* * *

**_-Memories: 4 years ago-_**

* * *

In a beautiful garden full with all kinds of flowers sat a woman and her 6-year-old daughter. Suddenly a bee come from nowhere and began to collect pollen from a bush of white roses behind the little girl.

"Mom, why all the bees come at this kind of flower?" the girl asked.

"Because they're white roses," the woman answered with a smile.

"So what?" the confused little girl asked her mother.

"Well I will tell you. You see a legend says that with a long time ago a horrible war took place on a field full with white roses. At the end nobody won the war because everyone died. And all the blood of soldiers was drained by white roses and they turned red roses, but the legend also said that there remain just one little white rose. And from that moment the white rose become the symbol for purity and love." the woman finished and waited for an answer from her daughter.

"So what? What does that mean?" she asked even more confused.

"My dear... means that even red roses wears the courage of our heroes, while the white rose remains pure for you and other persons to put their feelings and love in him for a precious person that you like very much." Natsu answered her daughter with a sweet smile on her face.

"So that means I can do that?" the little girl asks with more enthusiasm.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" her mom interrupted Natsumi and brought out a nicely decorated little box.

"Look Natsumi! This is your present for your birthday! I know is tomorrow, but I want to have it now."

The woman gave her daughter the box and she opened it. Her eyes widened at the present.

"It's a…" she tried to say something.

"A white rose." her mom continued.

"I am giving this to you to remember me, even when I am not here. But my heart will be with you forever." Natsu ended with a tear on her cheek.

"Mom…" Natsumi started looked at her mother. "If you gave this to me, then why should I not do the same? I mean, you said to give this to a person that you like very much. Maybe I will give it to my friends."

"Natsumi!" her mother laughed.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked.

"Natsumi, there are lots of differences between like and love." her mother giggled.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.

"Well is love for your family; your parents, grandparents, cousins, brothers and sisters. There is the love for your friends, to never let something bad happen to them. And there is still one kind of love... A very special…"

"Which is that?" the little girl asked her mom.

"Well Natsumi, that's the kind of love I'll tell you about when you grow up…" her mother continued.

"I see…" She sighed "Hey mom?" Natsumi turned to her mother. "You promise that you'll tell me about that kind of love when I grown up?"

"Yes...I promise…" Natsu answered sweetly to her child.

"And mom..." she asked again.

"Yes?"

"I love you!" Natsumi said and hugged her mother.

"I love you too, Natsumi." she answered back and smiled at her daughter.

* * *

**_-Reality: Present time-_**

* * *

Tears started dropping from her cheeks. All the memories came back to her mind, and made the sadness grow more and more. She took a picture from her bed and started crying while looking at it. It was a picture of her family, of her mother, father, and sister Miyuki and herself. She tired to remember the good times she had with them. But the feeling was just… empty.

She heard a knock on the door,

"Natsumi, dear, can I come in?" It was Mr. Raimon.

"Yes, please…"

He entered the room and found the little girl with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I don't know." The little girl didn't know what to say.

"Hmm… come down for breakfast." He asked with a comforting smile on his face.

"Sir, why are my parents… gone?"

"You want to know?" his smile faded away.

Natsumi nodded.

"Well, when your parents were driving home, some boys were playing football on the other side and a ball hit the car making your father lose control and…" he turned away.

"Tell you what, you can stay in bed today. By the way, happy birthday" He said as he left the room.

There was piercing silence in the room. Natsumi was still feeling sadness while crying. But from that moment, something really sinister than sadness was born in her heart. In her heart, hatred was born.

"Soccer… soccer killed my parents…" she nodded "Then I will make sure that soccer WILL be destroyed."

_"Mom, dad, I Raimon Natsumi make a promise to you that… I will avenge you, I and my sister Miyuki will make them suffer, those who killed you… Have a nice life… In heaven…hope we meet again… someday… and that day, might never come."_

* * *

**_-Time skip: 2 years later-_**

* * *

It was once again that time of the year her birthday… and also the day when she lost her parents. Every year, she spends this time sitting in her room, crying.

Her sister was not at home. Her uncle remained busy most of the time because of the case of becoming her legal guardian.

It was near evening. She was watching the beautiful sight of the sun setting. Her sister came back from school. She was feeling a bit better and was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her sister to come.

"So, how was your day at school, Miyuki?"

"Booooring… Like always…"

"You always say that."

"Because you always ask that."

"Hmm… true… indeed"

"Oh, sis you are starting to act like an old lady." She let out a chuckle and Natsumi too, joined the laughter.

Natsumi was feeling happy. It was the first time in many, many years since she laughed properly. But the hate for soccer was still in her heart.

After that, Miyuki left, Natsumi forgot to say goodbye to her. For if she did, then this would be her last time she would ever said goodbye to her sister.

_Few hours later…_

Four hours had past since her sister left. It was 11 PM then. She never stayed outside for this long. Her Uncle had already informed the police.

"Uncle, why isn't she coming back?!"

"Relax, maybe she's sleeping over at a friend's house."

"She doesn't have any."

"Hmm… If so, then where would she go."

**_Ring Ring Ring_**

The phone started to ring. Natsumi picked up the phone. It was a policeman.

"Hello, who is this?"

"…" She gave the phone to Raimon.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Raimon, I have some bad news for you. We found a body, you need to identify."

"WHA?! A-A B-B-BODY?!"

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

"I need to go to the police station."

"I'll go with you too."

_-The police station-_

"Where?!"

"Umm…" the cop pointed at a thingy covered by a white blanket.

Mr. Raimon lifted the cloth very worriedly thinking that it might be nothing like he thought but it was too good to be true. It was she. It was Natsumi's sister. Tears started falling out of her eyes again, this time, she lost her only remaining family. Horror struck her as she hugged Mr. Raimon and started crying again.

The cop gave Mr. Raimon a file. It was the forensic report. Reports indicated that massive internal bleeding due to a collision with a round object. They found the body in a big field inside a net next to a soccer ball.

This was it. Her sister. Dead. Thanks to soccer again. Her entire family was… gone, all because of soccer.

_The next day…_

It was her sister's funeral. Life is so unfair. She was only 13 years old. Yet, gone at such an early age. Her body was kept exposed for people to see. On one hand, she held a bunch of white roses. Natsumi put them there so that she could give them to their mother when she meets her.

Another set of funerals and death anniversaries, all on her birthday. Who knows what horror might come on her next birthday. Maybe next time, it would be her.

* * *

**_-Time skip: a year later-_**

* * *

Another boring day at school had ended. She was now 15 or something. Mr. Raimon had successfully adopted her. She was just returning home from school alone, like every other day. Nobody befriended her because she was prissy and the head of the student council but every other boy had a crush on her. Everyone thinks that she was a rich spoiled brat who lost her parents in a car accident. But she didn't care anymore because she had all the money in the world and also, she lived in a huge mansion which was twice as bigger than her old one with her new 'father'. It was the only family she had right now.

Although most people in her new school, Raimon Junior High didn't know about her past…

She couldn't do anything rational but she decided to shut down that soccer club at the school.

But then, she met a boy named Endou Mamoru of the soccer club. A very energetic, nonsensical and dumb boy he was indeed… She intended him to get beaten into a pulp so she organized a match with Royal Junior High… And so her wish came true. But something very strange about him attracted her. She started spending a lot of time with him… at last, her hate for soccer started fading. But she didn't like it either. She got stuck at a neutral position after becoming the manager of the of the soccer club.

Once again, the day came again. Her birthday. She started staring at her mother's portrait.

"Mother, I have failed you. I'm sorry… I cannot avenge you… there's this… dumb boy for whom I feel very… strange… Was that the… different kind of… love you were talking about?"

And the next day, Endou came out of the showers after soccer practice and found a white rose in his locker. Natsumi witnessed this from a far away place and melted into the darkness of the night with a smile on her face.

* * *

_The name is  
The Rose_

Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love, it is a hunger  
An endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower  
And you, its only seed

It's the heart, afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream, afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul, afraid of dying  
That never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed  
That with the sun's love, in the spring  
Becomes the rose

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Moi: *punching walls of emo corner* I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I - THE DREADFUL REAPER HAVE WROTE SOMETHING SOOO… MELODRAMATIC AND GIRLY! *Chokes***

**Cass: *chuckles* don't worry; It will only cost you your license of B.A. I think I will get knocked-up I don't get at least 4 reviews.**

**Reaper: Oh well, the thing we can learn from a story is: never judge anyone just after seeing him or her with your mortal eyes; everyone has a secret that is hidden from our mortal eyes. Don't hate someone because they are tough, every bully has a reason for which they turned into a bully.**

**Ps, bullies are weak, give 'em a punch between the eyes and they'll not wake up for hours.**

**This took me 1 hour to write (including resting time), I've never written something soo long before. My speed is almost 3777 words per hour if I do it in one Mnemosyne.**

**PS, I would like to thank my old forgotten best friend Ray because she gave me the permission of using her wonderful song. I query she will read it.**

**Some stuff in my public folder:**

**Picture of Miyuki: ****(HyperTextTransferProtocol)**: / / d b . t t/BK28ev1Z

**Faraway Days: (HyperTextTransferProtocol): / / d b . t t/UnzKHe3V**

**New years fic [cumming soon], Final Destination of The Inazuma Caravan [abandoned], 4th chapter of 2 stories [coming soon], first DBZ fic [published]**

**On next time…**


End file.
